The Forest Guardian and The Maelstrom
by The Next Kitsune
Summary: This is the first ever Naruto/Queen Blade crossover One-shot  the real summary is inside.


**Welcome, my loyal readers, to my...  
>third story,<br>third crossover,  
>and my very first attempt at a one shot<strong>

**This will be the first ever Naruto/Queen Blade Crossover. First, the first Naruto/Needless x-over now Naruto/Queen Blade! I'm like a fucking pioneer or some shit like that! -random roaring cheers- oh thank you! I will not dissapoint you my loyal readers! ^_^**

**Pairing: Naruto / Nowa**

**Summary: Ru, the monkey, isn't really a monkey just our friendly neighborhood blonde ninja under a henge and all the elves, but Nowa, know it. So, when Nowa get in trouble for bringing Leina inside the forest to tend to her wounds who better than Naruto Namikaze to make her feel better.**

**Note: Nowa ****is 17, and Naruto is 18 (The important things are never specified in any anime. ;_;) There is a cameo in here from my Needless fic can you spot it, and a cameo from a future fic of mine.**

**Disclaimer: The Next Kitsune does not own Naruto or Queens Blade.**

We see a girl around 17, she wears a orange skirt, orange sleeves that start at her elbow and ends at her wrists, orange leggings that go from the top of her knees to her ankles, an orange cape tied to white strips of cloth that cover her C-cup breasts, yellow gloves, yellow wrapings above the knee, she has brown hair, and light brown eyes. Her name is Nowa.

We find Nowa sitting on a wooden structure high in a tree with no Ru. Her pink monkey that is always by her was always fighting by her side to protect the forest from turning into swamp land. He was a very reliable comerade. But now when she wanted him to make her laugh, but he's gone for now.

(Back on the forest floor)

"Alleyne, you know this is a bad idea, I mean you want me to comfort her! I'm already in trouble for dropping the henge.**(1) **But comfort her! Do you know what the counsel would do if they found out that she and I did _that_. Look, I have nothing against her she is a very beautiful girl and, I would do anything to protect her.." A man with blonde spikey hair, cerulean blue eyes with slits,wearing a hooded cloak with red whrilpools across the bottom.

"Then why wont you do it Naruto, if you wish to protect her, everytime we speak you tell me you love her and, want to protect her, bad form letting your emotions cloud your judgement, you score a 25." said the now named Alleyne. the now named Naruto sweatdropped. " Fine I'll do it" Naruto said begrudgingly. As he started to climb up to Nowa. "Good luck Naruto." she stated as she walked away. from the climbing Naruto.

" Hey, Nowa." a male voice came from behind the Forest Guardian.  
>She quickly picked up her staff, and called for Ru. "I'm right here Nowa. Im not here to hurt you." Naruto said. "What do you mean 'your right here' wheres' Ru!" Nowa demanded. Naruto rolled his eyes, wispered 'henge', and disappeared in a puff of was ready to defend from an attack from the mysterious man. That is until she heard a familiar chatter. "Ru?" said pink monkey nodded, and the monkey disappeared in a puff of smoke ,from which out favorite blonde reappeared. "So, Nowa want to talk about what happened? I know it helps when you get it off your chest." asked the whirlpool ninja asked. Nowa was surpised that this man was her monkey that helped her in battle. He climbed up to sit next to her, and she skooted closer to him unknowningly. " It's usually nothing but, it's common knowledge that I'm only half elf, and half human by blood. They are afraid the since I have human blood in me I will betray them." She continued to vent until se started to cry. Naruto let her cry into his chest til she stopped. She looked up a Naruto, and saw that the look iin his eyes had nothing but love, for her." Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" she asked. Naruto shakes his head. "Nothing, Nowa it's just I have loved you since we've be partners."<br>to say Nowa was shocked was putting it lightly. She has always wanted someone to love her, and now the man that has been her battle partner in disguise had confessed to being in love with her. "Naruto- kun, I'm so happy to hear that, I hope that I can love you that way but, I'm willing to give us a try." Nowa said with happiness and hope in her voice." Of course, Nowa-chan." Naruto said just before he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Nowa was hesitant at first ,but after a while she slowly melted into it. a few minutes later they both stopped as it was getting hard to breathe. "I will never leave your side either as your battle partner nor as your lover." Naruto proclaimed to her. She nodded, as she didnt what this moment to end. It was night time and, they had made it to Nowas' house, tired from an emotionaly draining day they plopped on the bed, snuggled together, and fell asleep with smiles on there faces knowing that from tomorrow on their lives with change.

**-End-**

This is my very first one-shot flames will be turned into smoldering embers by my sand.

The Next Kitsune signing out.


End file.
